


Turbulence

by gladdecease



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Community: womenverse, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e14 The Desert, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plane shuddered just as Mindy got back to the beverages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually one for episode-related character's thoughts fics (...anymore...), but "The Desert", man. _That episode_.
> 
> It also helped that [womenverse](http://womenverse.livejournal.com) was running a drabble challenge where you had to borrow words from the previous drabble to use in your own.

The plane shuddered just as Mindy got back to the beverages. "Whoa, turbulence," she muttered, leaning against a drawer and eying the lineup of water.

She was glad to have a hand to hold the last time a plane she'd been on had gotten shaky, so could she be blamed for her thoughts returning to that moment? To that... feeling, as weird as it had been?

Uh, yeah, she totally could! It had been _weird_ , hadn't gone anywhere then, and there was _no_ way it was going to go anywhere now. Not that she wanted it to! She wanted Cliff. And Danny had helped her, so he must want her with Cliff too.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil... Mindy grabbed a water at random, hoping it was tonic enough for Danny and held it out. And he took it, so for a moment she thought she'd gotten it right, but then.

(Wow. _Wow._ Who knew Danny had it in him?)

There were a hundred reasons not to. A _thousand_ reasons not to.

But the turbulence had made her think of Danny, and it had clearly made him think of her. That was all the reason Mindy needed to kiss back.


End file.
